


Enter if You Dare

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Umbara, Gen, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, Past Character Death, Voss meets a wrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The Battle of Umbara begins.





	Enter if You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the collab series with OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> The only warnings I have is that the clones have foul mouths and there's some angst and survivor's guilt. To which...well, they're an entertaining bunch.

This was bad. Like all hell breaking loose sort of bad. They had walked straight into an ambush.

Commnder Aru ducked into Jumpstart's hiding spot as he treated Smooth, raising her left arm up and tapping the comlink resting there on her black gauntlet. "I need an ETA on those reinforcements, Jaro! We're getting slaughtered!" Aru reports as Jumpstart heard his brothers screaming out in agony as the Umbaran hover tanks continued to open fire. "Chaos, where are you?!".

 _"ETA is now, Commander. General Fett is heading towards your location now."_ Jaro responds as Jumpstart witnessed dozens of troopers file out with of the gunships like beasts straight of hell,  rushing to the aid of who was still fighting while others dragged the wounded to where his fellow medics. It was pure insanity, he'd never seen brothers fight like this before.  _"_ Haar'chak!  _Incoming Umbaran freighters! Blaze, Skids and Luka, on me! The rest you, bang out!"._

Aru cut the link right as another medic and another clone appeared with a strange looking Jedi, who was carrying one of the vets, an older clone called Scrapper who looked like he'd just had a bad in with a rancor. "Well, you certainly put yourself in a real mess, Jysella." Fett remarks as he set down the clone and looked at the teenage commander. "My lieutenant located your missing captain and his squad. Where is your Master?".

"Still aboard the  _Last Stand."_ Aru answers as she went to stand. "He should be here once he capture the ridge up ahead.".

 Fett nod then glanced at his medic who gave a brief nod then grabbed the girl by her shoulder and lead her back out into the battlefield as Jumpstart finished treating Smooth and moved onto to assist the mystery medic in getting Scapper's armor off and treating the poor guy. "My name's Jumpstart, by the way. This is Scrapper and the unconscious guy behind me is Smooth." Jumpstart says, partially hoping this guy liked to talk like Knockout or Voss did. "Are you that guy who can operate on somebody even when you're drunk and throw wrenches at people?".

"Is that how somebody described me?" The medic -- Wrench -- inquires with a slightly amused tone as he treated Scrapper who let out a low, agonized groan as he grabbed Jumpstart's arm, attempting to huddle towards the young medic who just mumbled softly in  _Mando'a,_ a lullaby he picked up from Knockout. He knew some basics but he wasn't fluent in it, he just knew it helped calm his Mando trained brothers when they were this screwed up.

"Knockout and Jaro. And it takes a lot to impress Knockout." Jumpstart says as Scrapper let out a wheezing chuckle. "Easy, Scrap. Don't bust a lung.".

"Damn....KO's gotten to you." Scrapper wheezed out as he glared at Jumpstart halfheartedly before his eyes drifted shut. Scrapper would be alright, he'd heard horror stories of the man's endurance. Most of the vets were like that, they could take hell and give it right back, hence the unit's nickname. He was going to be alright. Jumpstarted allowed his attention to shift back to the battlefield, to find the reinforcements had changed the tides of the battle and....alright, there was nothing more cool then watching three Jedi in near perfect unison, there was something beautiful about it. Meanwhile, Chaos had a hover tank and was evidently quite pleased with his claim, as were the clones with him.

* * *

 

Jumpstart had seen quite a bit in his young life, things that would've caused a weaker clone to be reconditioned but this, by far was the most terrifying thing he had yet to witness. Not even Voss when he was pissed off was this scary.

This was turning out Zakuul all over again, people were yelling at each other, Voss was dodging wrenches while the ARC troopers were having to play ref between two very pissed infiltration clones who were trying to kill each other. The Jedi bratlings were off dealing with Krell with Commander Reaper -- who Jumpstarthad a feeling knew exactly what Krell was going to do -- and Captain Sunny, even though Kalash looked ready to straight out murderous and Aru had exhausted herself trying to heal General Fett from the worst of his injuries while Wrench and Knockout had tried to stabilize the feline Jedi.

Knckout was quietly speaking to one of the Outcasts, having given up trying to yell over the commotion. "You might wanna cover your ears." The Outcast advises irritably the clones closest to him, which resulted in all of them to comply to the request as the Outcast to sip two fingers into his mouth and let out one hell of a ear shattering whistle which set off Dez and Jinx, much to their owners's dismay while others stumbled away in a bit of agony and a wrench manage to hit Voss in the back of his head, making him trip over his own to feet and crash to the ground while cussing in Concordian. "Now that I have your fucking attention, Knockout has something to say.".

"Much appreciated." Knockout says with a grin as he looked at the Outcasts darkly. "Listen, I get you're all livid right now.....".

"No shit." One of the Outcasts, another infiltration clone who Jumpstart assumed was the guy they called Sneak, says with an unimpressed look.

 _"But_ you need to calm down and try to be reasonable! If you want to survive Krell, you need to trust us. I know our reputation, I know you ain't got a reason to trust us but there's a reason why we're still kicking!" Knockout says in that calm authority of his that showed his inner General Secura. "You think you'd be the first who rebelled against Krell? Mates, if you fuck this up, you're paying in blood. Just like us, just like the others, this is a game of dejarik.".

"You have no idea what we've done to protect you, ingrates!" Chaos snarls as he slipped his helmet off and chucked it at Swipes who caught it. "The blood on our hands....You don't understand! We ain't fucking monsters! Every fucking time we fight back, we pay the price in blood!" Jumpstart watched as Solus rested a hand on his throat, right where the scar was while Voss retrieved the wrench and stood then started flipped it in his cybernetic hand before he threw it back at Wrench, who caught it, and Cabur let out a snarl. 

"L-Last time, it was G-Grimm and R-R-Reaper." Jumpstart says softly as the memories flooded back of his dying commander, of the swampy battlefield.  Tears started to brim his eyes, which caused Cabur to snarl again, this time it was far more primitive. "Krell....he....he....." His words died in his throat as he stared helplessly at his brothers as tears started to slip, he could've saved Grimm! He failed to save his commander on his first mission, what kind of medic does that?

"Krell's always tortured us but he's  _never_ straight out murdered us until a mission about a few months back. That was reserved for boys from other units, whe just put us through hell if we defied him. He knows we're willing to do anything to protect boys like you lot." Cabur says darkly as he looked at the Outcasts who were defiantly getting more and more pissed off. Cabur was also pissed, but that might be because of the fact most Alphas did consider General Fett as family and this was the guy who kicked a Null's ass for bullying Jango's kid. "Grimm defied Krell's orders, kinda like how Sunny likes to do it, and called Krell out on his actions.".

"Krell wasn't too happy about that, y'see. So he took his lightsaber and....." Cory says, tapping his armor, right in the center of his chest then froze there for a few seconds before letting out  sigh and gave a wave of dismissial. "Yeah, I'm not going into further detail. Especially with JS standing over there, poor kid was the only medic we had available.". 

Jumpstart caught the alarmed looks a few Outcasts cast him, Wrench glared at Voss who held up his hands as the Outcast CMO moved over to Jumpstart, checking on him. "That's why Reaper is the way he is. For one of a sensitive soul such as his, every death, every sin destroys a piece of his soul." Voss says quietly from his spot, eyeing Wrench warily as the man scowled at him. "How far can a broken heart go before it turns cold? Before you are no different then a clanker?".

"I'm all for killing that monster." Cabur snarls as his eyes flashed darkly, although how that was possible for a cybernetic one was a mystery to the young medic. "But Krell ain't no Jedi. He's something else and if we're not careful, we're all dead. The bratlings included and this battle will be a seppie win.".

That seemed to work a bit, but the Outcasts were still pissed. 

Jumpstart glanced around, honestly wondering what they were going to do. Hell, what the Outcasts were going to do. He watched as his fellow medics slipped away to rejoin the wounded while Wrench nudged him slightly. Time to get back to the campaign, he wiped a hand over his face in attempt to keep the tears away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
